Tattle Tale Heart
by Slo Motion
Summary: Ruthie sees Simon doing something horrible to himself and struggles with the decision of whether or not to tell her parents.


Tattle Tale Heart  
  
A\N: Don't ask me why I wrote this. Anyway this is just a little story about Ruthie and Simon. Basically Ruthie sees Simon doing something bad and is not sure whether to tell Eric and Annie.  
  
Title: "I Saw You Simon" or "Tattle Tale Heart"  
  
Author: SunflowerChild09 (pen name may vary)  
  
Rating: G  
  
Summary: Ruthie sees Simon doing something to himself. And struggles with the decision of whether or not to tell her parents.  
  
Disclaimer: I DON'T own 7th Heaven. If I did I would be so darn rich it's not funny.  
  
Setting: In the first few episodes of the 8th Season before Simon left. Anyway here is the story.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
~*~*~Ruthie's POV~*~*~  
  
I saw him. I SAW him. I SAW HIM.  
  
I saw him doing the unthinkable to himself.  
  
How could he do this to me? Why did he do this to himself?  
  
He shouldn't have done it. Then why did he?  
  
I don't know why. I'm not sure what to do. Should I talk to him? Should I tell mom and dad? Or should I just forget I ever saw it?  
  
But I can't just forget about it. I don't have the guts to tell him what I saw. And I'm terrified to tell mom and dad.  
  
Then what should I do?  
  
What did I do to deserve to see that horrific site? What did he do to deserve that pain he caused himself?  
  
Why did he feel the need to cut himself?  
  
I can still see the red blood; pouring out of his arms onto the floor. The look of pain and hurt on this face. The tears coming from his eyes.  
  
Why did he do it, oh why?  
  
I wanted to go into his room, grab the knife from him, and shout "Simon! What the heck are you thinking?"  
  
Yet I couldn't.  
  
I just couldn't face him.  
  
And I just couldn't run to mom and dad and shout, "I saw Simon cutting himself!"  
  
That would make me a tattletale.  
  
I don't want to be a tattletale.  
  
But why did this happen to me? Why did I have to see Simon like that? Why?  
  
I can remember the terrible site. Like it was yesterday. But yet it was just today.  
  
~*~Flash Back~*~  
  
I walked past his room. His door was open ajar. Being the snoop I am, I peaked inside. And I saw..I saw..I saw....Simon.  
  
But he had a knife to his arm and was cutting into it. In fact, his arm had multiple cuts. All bleeding a heavy red thick substance called blood. He had a look of pain mixed with pleasure on his face.  
  
"Take that you killer!" He shouted taking the knife and jabbing it into his arm. "You killed someone, you don't deserve to live!" He pulled the knife out of his arm. A single tear ran down his cheek.  
  
"You're a killer, a killer! Everyone hates you so why don't you just die?!" He cried with tears forming in his eyes.  
  
I was shocked. I mean Simon was cutting himself.  
  
I felt salty, hot, fresh tears forming in my eyes. I held them back. I couldn't cry. Not here. Simon would hear me.  
  
"Just die! No one wants you here! You're nothing more than a killer!" He screamed.  
  
I couldn't take anymore. I ran up to my room. Closed the door. Plopped down on my bed. And started crying my eyes out.  
  
"Oh Simon, how could you?" I asked myself crying even harder.  
  
~*~*~End Of Flash Back~*~*~  
  
So here I stand asking you if I should tell my parents of the horrible site that my eyes were forced to see this very day.  
  
I'm scared to tell. I don't want Simon to hate me. Yet. I don't want my brother to die.  
  
What should I do?  
  
Tell or stay quiet?  
  
I realize that Simon is upset about that car accident. But why is he cutting himself, hoping to die? He should be thankful that he lived.  
  
Oh Simon. I love you so much. I just can't sit back and watch you kill yourself.  
  
So I have come to a conclusion.  
  
I'm going to tell mom and dad. But please don't hate me. It's for your own good.  
  
I slowly approach the kitchen. My mom and dad are in there, talking. I look around and hum nervously. Finally I find the inner strength to tell them.  
  
"Mom, dad." I say. In a small voice.  
  
"Yes Ruthie." My dad says.  
  
"What is it hunny?" My mom asks me.  
  
"I have to tell you something." I say to them.  
  
I sure hope I'm doing the right thing.  
  
THE END ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* 


End file.
